robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheBenz/What makes a top TV outlet?
I've decided to reply to User:MichaelTheGr8 and his thoughts on the recent competition and comparison of various Robloxian television groups which have come about. Some recent events have occurred which have spurred comparison of various Robloxian television groups. The most prominent of these events was the acquisition of Gavent Television Group and ROFlix by rTV Networks, turning them into affiliates rTV Networks Gavent and rTV Networks RoFlix, respectively. In Michael's article, he simply compared membership numbers and attempted to make some sort of logical conclusion. However, what he fails to understand is, in the Robloxian television industry, membership means very little. The more important metric to measure a television group by is the overall quality of the group's content. This displays whether or not the company takes time and uses skill to create entertaining, engaging, and in some cases informative and insightful content. The quality of these aspects of content, not just programming but also overall presentation, to both audiences and viewers, is the key metric in determining how good a network is. There are examples of all kinds of networks here in the Robloxian television industry -- there are the major networks with high production quality and immense skill, experience, and understanding of the field; there are mid-size groups, eager to learn, develop, and grow to possibly become major players in the future of Robloxian television; and there are the spritely young upstarts, just starting out, looking to create their niche in the field and then excel at it. Each type of group has its obvious signs of where it is and how well it has developed in terms of the industry. There are three major players in the Robloxian television industry at this point in time, based upon the quality of their content, the quality of their presentation, and the skill and experience of the group owners who run daily operations. In my eyes, these are rTV Networks, Roblox Networks Television, and ROX Pictures. These are well-known, well-run groups which have created distinct brands for their content, and have maintained and exceled at pushing the barriers of what Robloxian television can do, and how good it can get. These groups create stunning, original series and formats which have created distinct flavors for their networks. These groups are inspirational as much as they are experimental; willing to work hard to create their content with very intimate experience with television in general; due to these things, they deserve their designation as top Robloxian television networks. (As the owner of rTV Networks, I mention it here not due to bias, but due to belief that it has done what I believe makes a top-notch television group.) Mid-size groups are working towards creating great content, but are currently lacking the experience and skill to get there. I believe that ROFlix and Gavent Television Group fell under this category as it was clear that they were working on creating formats which were distinctive and unique, but did not yet have the skill to create these programs well. They could do these programs, surely, but they lack certain qualities which make them interesting and unique. However, they showed promise; which is key if they looked to make a name for themselves and eventually ascend to major status. Since the acquisition, I extend this idea to any groups which feel they are working towards this similar goal and have already made marked progress. Smaller television groups are somewhat the underdogs of the industry; independent operations which strive to find and fill their niche in the wider industry. Groups such as ROBLOX TV Studios™, the notorious Buddbudd Studios, and a number of other known and unknown groups -- just about anyone who wasn't mentioned before -- fall here, and they are at differing stages of development. Currently, I feel none of the small groups are ready to ascend to becoming mid-size, but they are still developing. In the end, quality trumps quantity always, and quality is a goal as much as it is a priority. Category:Blog posts